She Loves You Not
by Kuddls
Summary: It's been over a year since Emma Nelson has been diagnosed with Anorexia Nervosa. She has graduated from Degrassi and is going strong with her boyfriend, Peter Stone. However, when a certain someone returns, what will happen?


Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or the idea of the story which belongs to this Christian teen magazine, which I also use to own a copy of, but don't anymore. So, basically, I own nothing.

Sometime between eight and nine A.M. on Sunday morning, rays of sunshine streamed into the bedroom/basement of Emma Nelson. Four hours later, Emma squinted her eyes open. She groaned and rolled onto her back.

The night before was the graduation party held at the house of her very own boyfriend, Peter Stone. She'd spent the majority of the night dancing with anyone who felt like dancing with her and sometimes with herself. She took breaks throughout the night to make out with her boyfriend.

Emma sighed, that's all they ever did. Chuckling, she thought about how much she'd changed since she first enrolled in Degrassi Junior High. Before that, she was sure she'd stay a virgin until marriage. She wasn't very religious, but Manny was back in the day. One day, she came home from her Catholic Church and told a story to Emma. It had to deal with young brides giving gifts to their new husbands. Emma didn't remember the story very well, but she did remember when the two friends vowed to not have sex until marriage. That didn't last long.

The blonde still considered herself a virgin, even after all had happened with Jay. However, she and Peter had been together for over a year and a half. He loved her and she loved him, but all they ever did was kiss.

Emma suddenly became aware that her best friend and roommate, Manny, wasn't in the room. She got out of bed and went upstairs to find the girl. The brunette was flipping pancakes.

"Manny," Emma whined, "why on Earth are you making pancakes so early?"

"Em, it's not early," Manny replied.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Quarter to one, I think," her friend replied.

"Seriously?" the blonde asked.

"No, I'm lying," she answered sarcastically.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner!" Emma exclaimed.

"I didn't think you'd appreciate it much," Manny replied.

"I don't think JT would appreciate it much if we're late to his graduation barbecue!" Emma yelled.

"Gosh, no need to yell," Manny said calmly. "What graduation barbecue? We just went to a graduation party last night."

"No," she corrected, "that was Peter's graduation blow-out, JT decided to host a graduation barbecue. Remember?"

Manny's eyes got really wide "Oh!"

The two girls ran out of the kitchen to get ready, completely forgetting the pancakes.

After half an hour, both of them were ready. Emma had on a white mini skirt and a black tee shirt that had glittery letters spelling out the words 'Sparkle Spaz," and black sandals. She also had some light pink eye shadow and lip gloss, a trace of eyeliner, and some mascara. Manny was wearing a pair of tight blue jeans and a black camisole and a pair of black boots with three inch heels. She also had on dark eye shadow that resembled the color purple and some clear lip-gloss. She went heavy on the eyeliner and mascara.

When they were satisfied with how they looked, the pair made their way up the stairs with all intention of walking out the door until they saw some very burnt pancakes on a skillet and a smoke filled kitchen. Manny turned off the cooking device and Emma opened door, windows, and turned on a fan.

It took between five and ten minutes for the house to completely air out. Then they finally left.

"You're late," JT greeted when they arrived at the barbecue.

"Yes, well, we had problems," Emma answered, staring at Manny.

"What, don't look at me, she's the one who overslept!" Manny pointed at her friend.

"Because you didn't wake me up!" Emma answered.

"Because I didn't know I was supposed to!" she answered.

"Because you forgot all about this thing!" the blonde retaliated.

Manny opened her mouth to argue, but soon closed it. "True."

"So it's all your fault?" JT answered.

"No!" she exclaimed, then seemed to reconsider. "Well, maybe."

Emma let out a chuckle, "I'm going to go find Peter."

No sooner had she said that, then had two hands appeared over her eyes, "Guess who."

Emma giggled and kissed her boyfriend. "Hey, you. Um, we need to talk."

The smile vanished from Peter's face, "Okay," he answered slowly.

They found a small grassy area that wasn't too noisy and settled down. "So," Emma began.

"So," Peter echoed.

"I've been thinking," she said slowly, then paused.

"About?" Peter helped.

"About us," Emma answered.

"So, you've been thinking about us?" Peter recapped.

"Yes," she confirmed. "I've been thinking about where we are and you know…" she trailed off and paled as though she'd seen a ghost over Peter's shoulder.

"Um, yeah?" Peter said.

"Oh, my, Sean," Emma muttered.

"What? No, I'm Peter," he said.

"No," she said and pointed a finger.

Peter turned to see someone he'd only seen in pictures and heard about in stories. Soon the person turned and walked over to them.

"Hey, Emma," said an all-too-familiar deep male voice.

A/N I really shouldn't be starting a new fanfic, considering all the unfinished ones I have, but I don't care. I'm officially on summer vacation! Whether you loved it, hated it, or are somewhere in between, please give me a review.


End file.
